ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalashnikov Concern
Izhevsk Machinebuilding Plant '''(Russian: Ижевский Mашиностроительный Завод) or '''IZHMASH (ИЖМАШ) is a weapons and motor vehicle manufacturer based in Izhevsk, founded in 1807 at the decree of Tsar Alexander I, and is now one of the largest corporations in its field. It manufactures the famous Kalashnikov series of assault rifle, along with a host of other Russian arms, including medium cannons, missiles, and guided shells. Izhmash also produces other goods, such as motorcycles and cars. As of April 2012 the company was declared bankrupt. In November 2012, A proposal was made to merge Izhmash with Izhevsk Mechanical Plant (Izhmekh) under the new name "Kalashnikov". As of August 13, 2013, Izhmash and Izhevsk Mechanical Plant have been merged and formally renamed Kalashnikov Concern. Products Motorcycles and automobiles The first IZh motorcycle was 1928's IZh 1, a 1200cc across-the-frame V-twin with shaft drive, designed by the Soviet engineer Pyotr Vladimirovich Mokharov (1888–1934). The IZh automobiles were copies of Moskvitch models 412 and later AZLK-2138 and 2140, until the IZh-2126 Oda. The Oda, bore a very close resemblance to the Moskvitch AZLK-2141 Aleko, but had a completely different rear-wheel drive design. AZLK 412 based IZh models, which were completely IZh own designs were 2715, 27151, 2125 and 21251. 2125 was built until 1982, when it was facelifted along with IZh 412 IE, 2715 and 27121. The newer version of 2125 was named 21251. All of the IZh own models were based on AZLK 412 and the bodyshell(with the exception of the rear part, which were different on 2715/27151 and 2125/21251) along with mechanical parts were direct copies of AZLK 412. Currently, IZh produces one Kia model and two Lada models. Between 1973 and 1979 IZh was one of the makes marketed by SATRA in the United Kingdom under the Cossack Motorcycles brand; the Planeta and Jupiter models. IZh Motorcycles now produces four models: the Yunker, Planet 5, Jupiter,and Cornet. They all have 350cc two stroke engines except the Cornet which has a 50cc engine. On the Yunker and the Jupiter the motors are Liquid cooled. There are also Special Purpose motorcycles for police, cargo carry, and a "Swamp Rover" all based on other production models. A 650cc Rotax-powered Sport the PS-S 650 Rotax, and what appears to be an updated Planet 5 aptly called Planet 7 are apparently entering production soon. Upwards of 11 million motorcycles have been produced by the IZh. IzhAvto, the car building branch of the company filed for bankruptcy in August 2009. Soon after this it was taken over by AvtoVAZ. Now IzhAvto, which changed it name to OAG (Ob'edinyonnaya avtomobilnaya gruppa) produces Lada-cars and is preparing to produce cars of Renault-Nissan alliance. Firearms Their products are currently in use in a wide variety of countries, ranging from well established countries such as the United Kingdom, Germany and France to the developing countries of Asia, Africa and Latin America. The factory produces the famous Kalashnikov series of rifles for the Russian military and for export. Mikhail Kalashnikov, the rifle's designer, works at the factory. Variants produced at Izhmash include the AK-100 series of rifles, the Saiga sporting line of rifles and shotguns. In particular, the Saiga line of rifles has been a success for the concern, being popular with sportsmen in countries such as the United States. In 2012 about 70 percent of the factory’s output was civilian rifles, up from 50 percent in 2010. Of the civilian arms, about 40 percent are exported to the United States. That means American consumers are now buying about the same number of Kalashnikov-style weapons from Izhmash as the Russian army and police. The biathlon rifles include the 7-2, 7-3/7-3A youth/women's models as well as the 7-4 and 7-4A men's model. They have been used in Europe and the USA. Cannons and ammunition *GSh-30-1 cannon *"Krasnopol" guided shell Other products *Cutlery *IT-42 precision lathes *Gas meters *Small arms repair stations *Metallurgical products (tools, die forgings, castings) Merger with Izhevsk In November 2012 Dmitry Rogozin proposed to merge Izhmash with Izhevsk Mechanical Plant (Izhmekh) under the new name "Kalashnikov". In a meeting with the Russian president, Mr. Rogozin has said "Izhmash and Izhmekh, with due respect, are not brands. "Kalashnikov" is a brand." Vladimir Putin supported the idea. The merger was concluded on August 13, 2013. Category:USSR